The present invention is related to an output torque control system for controlling output torque produced by an electric motor.
There is proposed, for vehicles including an electric motor as a drive source thereof, techniques for controlling torque outputted from the electric motor in accordance with a depressing amount of an accelerator pedal (refer to Patent Literature 1).
When a vehicle is started, the vehicle is started to be accelerated rapidly or is started so that the vehicle speed increases moderately. When the vehicle is accelerated rapidly, it is required that the output torque of the electric motor increases momentarily. When the vehicle speed is increased moderately, it is required that the output torque of the electric motor increases moderately.
In the case of the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however, when the accelerator pedal is depressed in the same amount, the output torque of the electric motor increases equally in both cases where the vehicle is accelerated rapidly and where the vehicle speed increases moderately.
Because of this, with the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is difficult to accelerate the vehicle as desired by the driver.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-7-144619